White Wolf Charm
by PhantomGirl12
Summary: A new girl comes to town, but something is not right about her, and who is the new ghost in Amity Park? Tucker/OC and Danny/Sam in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Here is my newest story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I just own Cherie.

* * *

White Wolf Charm

Chapter 1: Prologue

Almost there.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Prison lock down in 5….4….3….2….1" BANG! The big metal door shut behind me.

"I actually made it out!"

* * *

Sorry it's really really short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Review please! PhantomGirl12


	2. The Girl and the Ghost

Here I am again!

Disclaimer: I only own Cherie and characters you don't know.

White Wolf Charm

* * *

Chapter 2 The Girl and the Ghost

Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom was walking to school with his two best friends, Tucker and Sam.

"G-H-O-S-T?" Tucker said, noticing the almost asleep Danny.

"Tucker, EVERYONE at school can spell!" Sam said to Tucker.

"She's right Tucker. And yes there was a ghost. At 3:00 in the morning! Who gets up at 3 in the morning?" Danny found the energy to say.

They rounded the corner to Casper High.

* * *

In Class

"Class, today we have a new student." Mr. Lancer announced to the class.

A pretty black haired girl walked into the room.

She had long straight black hair. A black long sleeve shirt with tiny white butterflies on it. Her pants were an ectoplasm green color. She had icy blue eyes that could send a shiver down anyone's spine. She also had a necklace that had a white chain and a black charm that looked like a howling wolf.

"Class, this is Cherie Walker."

"Hi." She smiled, and sat down.

* * *

After Class, In The Hall

"So what do you think of the new girl, Danny?" Tucker asked Danny in the hall after class.

"Lemme guess you're going to try to ask her out." Danny answered.

"What do you mean 'try'!"

"It means you're going to go over to her and get rejected." Sam came over from her locker.

"Hey!"

Cherie came walking by.

"Hey, here is your chance, Tuck." Danny stepped out of the way. But accidentally stepped in Cherie's way.

Their shoulders brushed. Danny felt a shiver.

"Oh! I'm really sorry." Cherie said to Danny, looking very apologetic. "Don't be sorry, it was my fault." Danny quickly said back.

"Bye then" Danny called after her.

After she was gone Danny turned to his friends and told them about the shiver. "It might just be a ghost thing" Tucker said the word 'ghost' very quietly. "No. It was only when she touched me" Danny replied.

"Weird" Danny and Sam said together. They both blushed.

' _I wish dad would let me go on a date, but he never let's me do fun things' _Cherie sighed. She had seen the way Danny and Sam liked each other. Even if they didn't. Her dad never let her venture that far away from home. She really didn't like it. She needed freedom.

* * *

Just After School

An all too familiar blue mist came out of Danny's mouth just after school.

"Go' in Ghost!" With those words Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

He flew to the park where a ghost girl was lying down on the grass. No one seemed to notice her.

She had long straight white hair. She had glowing green eyes that could pierce the night like a knife. She had on a white spaghetti strap shirt that showed her belly button. She had white shorts on, too. And also had a necklace with a black chain and a white howling wolf charm. She looked very familiar. **( AN: I think we've seen that necklace before. *Wink*)**

She wasn't doing anything so Danny, Sam and Tucker decided to watch her and see if she was a good ghost or not..

She stood up and whistled. The ghost dog, Cujo, came running to her.

"Hi Cujo!" Her voice seemed familiar.

No one else seemed to see them.

* * *

Girl Flashback , 6 Years Ago

_Where am I?_

_I never should have wandered off._

_Daddy is going to be SO mad at me!_

_(Whimpering)_

"_Huh?"_

_I saw a ghost dog._

"_OH! Poor thing!"_

_The dog came up and licked me._

"_You are SO cute! Here, you can come home with me."_

_Eventually daddy found me._

_I was in BIG trouble! But he let me keep Cujo._

_Trust me, it surprised EVERYONE._

_Me and Cujo have been inseparable ever since._

End Flashback

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked up to the seemingly friendly ghost girl and her dog.

Cujo saw them first and barked in excitement.

The girl saw them and she wondered if they where going to attack her, and if she should run. She thought for a moment, but didn't think so.

"Uh….. hi." Sam wasn't sure exactly how to start a conversation with a ghost- except for Danny.

The girl wasn't exactly sure if she should answer. But she did anyway.

"Hi."

"What's you're name? I've never seen you around here before." Danny asked her.

"Cherie Phantom, and this is Cujo. Nice to meet you." She said as she pointed to the happy ghost dog.

"We've met." All three of them said together.

"You have?" Cherie said glancing at Cujo.

He looked at her with his little dog eyes. He was also waging his tail.

She smiled. She turned to Danny.

"You must be Danny Phantom."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I have heard a lot about you and the other halfa."

Danny, Sam and Tucker stiffened at this.

"What?" She asked noticing them gaping at her.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have heard a lot about you from my father."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Cherie felt sort of uncomfortable. Yes, her father had told her about Danny Phantom, but it was more like vented his dislike to her.

Cujo barked and looked at her expectantly. She suddenly remembered that she had promised Cujo a treat.

"Well, I better go. Bye," She waved and walked off with Cujo right behind her.

Danny, Sam and Tucker knew one thing is for sure, they needed to find out everything about this new ghost.

* * *

Please review!

I'm in a good mood today, so here is a sneak peak

_I was lying under a tree in the park with Cujo, when I saw Wulf walk up to me._

I know the sneak peak is really short.

Again, I'm really sorry it took so long.

See you next time!

Bye!


	3. Friend

I'm here, again.

Disclaimer: I only own Cherie.

Let's get on to the story, ok?

White Wolf Charm

Chapter 3 Friend

* * *

Sam's POV

"This is so weird." I said "There are no records of a Cherie Phantom anywhere"

"Maybe she's usually in the ghost zone." Tucker said.

Tucker, Danny and I were researching at Danny's. Trying to dig up anything we could find about Cherie Phantom. So far, we had found absolutely nothing.

"We should see if we can find her again. Then we can ask her." I suggested.

"You're right Sam." Danny said.

We went to the park. We needed a break and Cherie seemed to enjoy it there.

* * *

Cherie's POV

I was at the park with Cujo again. I admit, I love it there.

I had my eyes closed. I was trying to think of a new song. I had a band at home.

* * *

Sam's POV

As we arrived at the park we immediately saw Cherie. She was lying under a tree. Cujo was asleep next to her. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, though.

Then I saw Wulf. He was walking towards Cherie.

* * *

Cherie's POV

I was just about to doze off when I opened my eyes and saw Wulf.

"Wulf!"

(I don't speak whatever language Wulf speaks so Cherie knows it. I'm just going to translate it.)

"Cherie! Must go, quick!"

"Why?" Cherie asked.

"Because he's coming."

"Oh no!" I said "Thanks for the warning Wulf. You better go before Dad finds both of us."

"Oh, and Wulf. Good luck!" I added.

* * *

Sam's POV

Wulf left through a portal.

How does she know Wulf? I thought. She was sure weird.

We walked up to her.

* * *

Cherie's POV

I saw Sam, Tucker and Danny Phantom walk up to me.

"Hey Danny Fenton." I said. They all stiffened.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I know you're a halfa remember?" I said calmly.

"Wait, how do you know who Danny Fenton is?" Sam asked.

"Uh….I just do?" I hoped they would fall for it. I don't think they did. "Um….I really gotta go. Bye!" I turned invisible and flew away.

* * *

Danny's POV

That was weird.

My ghost sense went off, and Skulker appeared.

"Skulker! What do you want!" I yelled.

"Ghost child, I have no business with you today."

"Then what are you doing?"

"If you must know, I'm hiding from Walker."

"Why?"

"He's mad because his daughter ran away. Personally I don't blame her. Most of us didn't even know he had a daughter. I did of course. When she was a little girl she got lost on my island. That's when she found that ghost dog. The ghost dog was good prey. She never did like that I'm a hunter. After she was found, Walker wanted to put me in jail for loosing her, but she stopped him. I hate to admit it, but I owe her one."

"Do you want to go in the thermos?"

"Never, ghost boy." Skulker disappeared. He was right, that would have been way too easy.

* * *

Danny's House

No One's POV

"I can't believe Cherie Phantom is Walker's daughter!" Danny said.

"I wonder why she ran away…" Tucker wondered.

"Hey Danny, do you know what Walker's last name is?" Sam asked.

"No. Why?" Danny said, a confused look on his face.

"Think about it. Cherie Walker shows up, Cherie Phantom shows. They also have the same necklace." Sam explained.

"Are you saying they're the same person?" Danny asked.

"I think so." Sam said.

Tucker glanced at the clock.

"Sorry dude, but I have to go home. It's almost dinner." Tucker said.

"Me too." Sam said regretfully.

* * *

The Next Day At School

Cherie's POV

I can't believe dad is looking for me! Can't he let me have fun and be free for once in my life! At least for awhile. If he's looking for me I'm going to do something he would not let medo. Ever

Go on a date.

I saw Danny, Sam and Tucker. I had to admit. Tucker was cute! I walked up to them.

"Um…..Tucker….would you…like…to….maybe…uh….." I had never asked anyone out before so I didn't know what to say. Plus I was nervous.

"Would I like to what?" He asked.

"Maybe you would like too…..see a movie with me or…something." I was nervous.

* * *

Tucker's POV

She just asked _me _out! Me!

My face lit up. "Yes!"

* * *

Cherie's POV

Cool! He said yes!

"When?" I asked.

"How 'bout tonight?"

"Ok! Meet you at the theater for a movie?" I asked.

"Ok!" He said.

Cherie smiled, and walked away, waving as she went.

* * *

Tucker's POV

After she walked away, Danny and Sam gaped.

* * *

Ok. I'm going to leave it there!

See you next time!


	4. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I did make up Cherie.

* * *

White Wolf Charm

Chapter 4: The Date

I waited nervously for Tucker in front of the theater.

My black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and I was wearing a sparkly spaghetti strap shirt, a skirt, and semi-high heels. I also had earring in the shape of paw prints on.

Cujo was off playing while I was on my date so he was having fun somewhere else.

"Um, hi." I turned around and saw Tucker standing behind me. I could tell he was incredibly nervous.

"Hi." I waved shyly.

"Oh! Here, I got this for you, um , I hope you like it." Tucker nervously presented me with a red rose.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, carefully taking the rose " Thank you! I love it!" I smiled.

"Really?" Tucker looked surprised "I mean I thought you would, but I wasn't sure."

"I love it." I reassured him, taking his hand.

Tucker blushed a little. "You look really pretty."

My turn to blush. "Thanks, again."

"So," We turned towards the theater. "What are we going to see?"

"Not sure." I replied.

In the end we went to see a movie about animals.

Now we were standing outside after the movie.

"How'd you like the movie?" I asked.

"It was good." Tucker smiled.

"Thanks for taking me tonight." I smiled. "I had a lot of fun."

I started to walk away, then I turned around and quickly gave Tucker a small kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow." I waved.

"Oh no you won't." I froze. I recognized Skulker's voice. Suddenly a green portal opened right under me and I fell through with a startled yelp.

I heard Tucker call my name after me but the portal had already closed. Once I was back on solid ground I looked around. I was back in the Ghost Zone. At my father's prison. Sigh. I was home.

Tucker's POV

"Skulker! Why'd you take her!" I shouted.

"She's Walker's daughter, remember? I'm sure you've figured it out by now. And she ran away. It was my job to bring her back, unharmed that is." The hunter explained.

Then Skulker disappeared.

I ran back to Danny's house, calling my two best friends on the way. Sam would meet me and Danny by the Ghost Portal. I wanted to go find Cherie and make sure she was alright.

_Bark! Bark! _

I ran into Cujo, Cherie's dog. I decided to take him with me, Cherie wouldn't be happy if Cujo didn't come home.

Now the three of us, and Cujo, were in Danny's Parents' Lab, trying to decide what to do.

"What is there to do, Tucker?" Sam asked "She's Walker's daughter Skulker would never hurt her."

I admit she had a valid point, but not out loud.

"But what about Cujo?" I asked.

"Ah I see, you really like her don't you?" Sam taunted.

But before I could retort we all heard a crash. Cujo had knocked over some lab equipment.

Danny picked him up and brought him over to us, holding him at arms length in an effort to keep his face dry.

"Whether Tucker wants to see her again or not, we do need to get rid of Cujo. And I say the best option is to take him back to Cherie." Danny stated.

So then we were headed towards Walker's Prison.

* * *

So I'm finally just going to finish this.

Please Review!

~White Wolf Out~


	5. The End and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I did make up Cherie.

**Note: Chapter 4 had previously been an Author's Note but it is not anymore.**

* * *

White Wolf Charm

Chapter 5: The End and Epilogue

With Danny, Tucker and Sam; Tucker's POV

Turns out that near the prison there actually was a suitable place to live. We guessed that Cherie lived there.

We pulled up close to the prison but hopefully far enough away so we wouldn't get caught.

"What do we have here?" Apparently not.

We'd gotten caught and were now tied up in the Prison.

Cujo had run-err, floated off somewhere, probably back to Cherie.

Then Walker himself walked in.

His eyes landed on me.

"Skulker told me you were with my daughter when he brought her home."

"We'd gone to a movie."

"A movie? Hmm… That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Just a movie."

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt…. For now."

Walker turned to some prison guards. "Take them away." He ordered.

"What! Why?" We all shouted.

"Because," Walker replied smugly "You were trespassing."

"No they weren't!" Cherie ran in waving a book, Cujo following close behind.

"Hey! You're grounded missy!"

"I know, I know. But I just wanted to be clear that you can't put them in prison."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because, it's against the rules."

"No it's not!" Walker argued.

"It is now." Cherie opened the book she brought in, which apparently is the rule book. She cleared her throat and began reading. "Page 213, Paragraph 7, Thou shant throw thou's daughter's friends in prison without probable cause."

"But they were tres-"

"Especially," Cherie continued "If said friends were only bringing thou's daughter's beloved dog home."

"Let me see that book!" Walker demanded, taking the book from his daughter.

After looking at it for a moment, he turned to Cherie. "You wrote this, didn't you? Then it is void!"

"Ah ah ah, not so fast." She took the book back and flipped to the very first page. "Rule number 1, never _ever _disobey any rule in this book. It never says the rules have to be written by you, it only says that they have to be followed." She closed the book.

Walker let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, fine, fine. Your friends can go. And we'll talk about leaving the Ghost Zone young lady." Cherie squealed, and hugged her dad. "Thank you dad!" Cujo barked happily.

* * *

Epilogue; No One's POV

So Danny, Tucker and Sam were not thrown in ghost prison thanks to Cherie. After her grounding was over Walker was a lot more lenient of the rules. And thanks to Wulf, Cherie could still go to Casper High. She and Tucker are a couple and it took awhile but Danny and Sam eventually got together to.

* * *

So that's it. All done.

Please review.

~White Wolf Out~


End file.
